Revenge
by fanficfanatic940
Summary: Angry at their recent defeat, the evil Yokians return to enslave the inhabitants of Retroville and exact their revenge on Jimmy. Now he and Cindy must find a way to free their friends and drive the aliens off. Complete, and preview added.
1. Ultralord

**A/N:** This is my first non-digimon story (let alone my first Jimmy Neutron), so please R/R and enjoy!

            Jimmy sat, head in hands, waiting for the bell to ring as Mrs. Fowl wore on.  "So class *BAWWK*, that's how we won the American Revoluuution."

            The bell suddenly rang, announcing the end of school for the week and the beginning of a three-day weekend.  As the class ran out the door, Mrs. Fowl tried in vain to remind the class about their homework assignment, but her voice was lost in the mad scramble to get out the door.

            Out in the hall, Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl discussed what they were planning to do for their weekend.

            "Well, why don't we all come over to my house?" Sheen suggested.

            Carl nodded.  "Um, okay, but I have a dentist appointment tonight."

            "Okay, great!  I'll see you guys over there.  _Ultralord away_!" Sheen ran down the street, arms outstretched as if flying.

            "Hey Jimmy, do you ever wonder why Sheen does that?" Carl asked.

            Jimmy shook his head, "I try not to…"

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            "Okay, Sheen, why did you want us to come over?" Carl wheezed.

            Sheen paused before opening the door to his room.  He grinned at his friends and said, "I just got the coolest thing at the store yesterday!  Behold the great, the strong, the powerful," he swung the door wide open, "ULTRALORD!"  In the middle of the room stood a life-sized Ultralord doll, but that kind of thing was expected from someone like Sheen.

            Another paper airplane whizzed across the room while the trio sat around bored.  They had been debating over what to do for the past fifteen minutes.  "Well, maybe we can watch some television!" Jimmy sat up.  "The history channel's doing a program about Pythagoras and the beginnings of algebra."

            "But Ultralord's on in five minutes!" Sheen complained.

            "Yeah, well I want to watch the Llama Channel," Carl smiled.

            "Sorry, Carl, but we don't have cable."

            Carl looked to be in a state of mild shock.  "No… llamas?"

            "Well, I guess that means no math either.  Okay, why not watch Ultralord," Jimmy shrugged.

            Sheen yelled in victory and turned the TV on.

            AND NOW WE BEGIN OUR FIVE-HOUR LONG ULTRALORD MARATHON.  WHEN WE LAST LEFT OUR HERO, HE WAS TRAPPED IN THE CLUTCHES OF THE EVIL ZORBON.  WILL HE ESCAPE?

            Jimmy looked at Sheen.  "This is a five-hour marathon?"

            But Sheen was too engrossed in the episode to answer Jimmy.  He clutched the bedposts as he watched his idol battle the evil blue aliens.  Jimmy sighed and started watching.

            **A/N:** The chapter's short (and not very good), but oh well.  Reviews are encouraging to me, and help me write faster, so please do so in an orderly fashion.


	2. I Should Be Sleeping

**A/N: **This is a song-fic chapter; 'I Should Be Sleeping' is owned by Emerson Drive, not me.  I'm also shortening it a little for the sake of the chapter.  You can find the full song at http://www.raynecountry.net.  Please R/R.

            Jimmy opened the door to his house.  The sky was a deep blue, and the final pale rays of dusk were departing below the horizon.  He ran upstairs and dropped his backpack off in his room.  He glanced at the clock.  9:00.

_I never knew there were such great movies_

_On TV at 3 AM_

_I never guessed that at midnight Tuesday_

_I could have pizza ordered in_

_I never been a real night owl_

_But these days I'm all turned 'round_

_There's only one thing I'm sure of right now_

SCREEN NAME: ROCKET_MAN

PASSWORD: *******

            Jimmy logged on to his favorite chat room, dismayed to find that none of his friends were there.  In fact, the entire room was empty.  He sighed and prepared to log off, when he saw the new message.

SUPER_VORTEX HAS ENTERED THE CHAT

            Jimmy smiled.  He knew who it was, and obviously, the new arrival new him as well.

SUPER_VORTEX: hey nerdtron

ROCKET_MAN: hi cindy

SUPER_VORTEX: heard you wasted the whole day watching ultralord

ROCKET_MAN: no

SUPER_VORTEX: then wat wer u doing at sheens?

ROCKET_MAN: hangin out

SUPER_VORTEX: *rolls eyes* riiight

_I should be sleepin'_

_Instead of keepin'_

_The late hours I've been keepin'_

_I've been pacing and retracing_

_Every step of every move_

_Even though I'm feelin' so right_

_I'm so happy still I know I_

_Should be sleepin'_

_Instead of dreamin' about you_

            Jimmy looked over at a picture he kept hidden behind junk on his desk.  It had a skillfully-hand carved golden frame, but inside it was a picture that, to Jimmy, was worth more than that.  It was the girl who he'd had a crush on for the past few years.

            Cindy Vortex.

SUPER_VORTEX: hellooo neutron!  Where r u?

ROCKET_MAN: right here

SUPER_VORTEX: so, how was ultralord?

ROCKET_MAN: I wasn't watching it!

SUPER_VORTEX: oh yea?  libby an I walked by ultranerds house and guess who we saw?

ROCKET_MAN: uh, so what did you do today?

SUPER_VORTEX: well, first I spent a few hours down at the candy bar, and then I went to retroland

ROCKET_MAN: no you didn't

SUPER_VORTEX: yea, no lie neutron.  Just got home, in fact. Stayed 'til closing

ROCKET_MAN: prove it

SUPER_VORTEX: look out ur window

            Jimmy followed the instructions and saw Cindy holding up a blue ticket stub.

            "Told you, Nerdtron!" she yelled across the street.  Jimmy snorted in disgust and closed his window.  He then sat back down to find a message waiting for him.

SUPER_VORTEX: u kno its rude to slam windows

_I never knew that I was funny_

_'Til I went and made you laugh_

_Never like a girl to call me honey_

_But you did, and I liked that_

_I keep thinkin' about your smile_

_Tryin' to read between the lines_

_Looks like I'll be up for awhile_

ROCKET_MAN: well that ticket could've been from that time we sold the candy

SUPER_VORTEX: plz don't bring that up.  it was bad enough that i had to go with you.  

SUPER_VORTEX: if u want me to prove its authenticity, meet me at the park at 6 am tomorrow

ROCKET_MAN: 6 AM?!  r u crazy?

SUPER_VORTEX: if u don't, i'll tell evry1 about your secret automatic bubblegum-making machine

ROCKET_MAN: uh, gtg bye cindy

ROCKET_MAN HAS LEFT THE CHAT

            Jimmy dejectedly set his alarm to 5:30 am.  He slumped off to his bathroom to get ready for bed.

_I should be sleepin'_

_Instead of keepin'_

_The late hours I've been keepin'_

_I've been pacing and retracing_

_Every step of every move_

_Even though I'm feelin' so right_

_I'm so happy still I know I_

_Should be sleepin'_

_Instead of dreamin' about you_

_Dreamin' about you_

_I should be sleepin'_

As Jimmy crawled into bed, Goddard jumped up and landed on him.  "Get some sleep, boy.  We've got to get up early tomorrow," he said as he closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N:** did you like it?  This was my first Jimmy sonfic chapter and my first ever use of the chat room in my stories.  Please review.


	3. Invasions and Evasions

**A/N: **here's chapter 3.

            "Goddard, will you please be quiet?  It isn't even thr--" Jimmy's sentence had been cut off by a sense of dread.  Something was wrong.  He knew it.

            He quickly changed into a sweater and some long jeans, and then hurried down the stairs and out the door.  Something was driving him towards the park, like he just had to go there.  He ran down the cold, empty streets until he was panting at out of breath.  At two-thirty in the morning, the town of Retroville seemed lonely.

            When he finally made it to the park, Cindy was already sitting on a bench, waiting for him.  He ran up to her to initiate conversation, but she beet him to the punch.

            "Neutron, when you got up this morning, did you feel like, like something was…"

            "Amiss?" he suggested.  "Yeah.  Do you think somethi--"

            Jimmy was cut off by a low rumbling sound.  He and Cindy both looked up to see something in the sky.  It seemed to have a green-glowing haze around it.  It had wings, jets, and a large fuselage, so it was obviously some kind of flying vessel.  But that wasn't frightened Jimmy.  Rather, it was the fact that the whole ship was shaped like a giant chicken.

            Jimmy started to back up, but didn't take his eyes from the sky.  "No, no.  It can't be…" he muttered under his breath.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            After the ship had passed, Cindy looked behind her to see Jimmy and Goddard running in the opposite directions.  She sprinted to catch up, and as she was faster, achieved the objective easily.

            "Jimmy?  What was that thing?"

            Jimmy shook his head.  "I don't know for sure, but remember last year when we fought the aliens?"  he and Cindy slowed down and eventually stopped.

            "Yeah, what about them?" she asked.  But she knew what the boy genius was getting at.

            "I think the Yolkians are back." Jimmy whispered.

            Cindy shook her head.  "That's crazy.  I thought we taught them a lesson," Cindy reasoned.

            "Me too." Jimmy really didn't want to talk about the possibility.  "So, Cindy?  Let me see that ticket."

            Cindy quietly laughed under her breath.  "Here's the ticket, but that's not what I wanted you to come here for."

            Jimmy looked on, confused.  "Well, then what is it?" he glanced at the ticket and saw that Cindy had indeed gone to Retroland the day before.

            "Um, w- well Neut- tron," she studdered, "I really wanted to- to tell you that- that um, well, the thing is, I- I don't know how to explain this, but, I- I sorta, you know, kinda li--" she was cut off by the sound of footsteps on the concrete pathways.  The two turned to see…

            "Sheen?"

            "Libby?  What are you two doing here?"

            They didn't respond, rather, Sheen pointed a menacing finger at Jimmy.  "There is Neutron.  Capture Neutron."

            Cindy leaned toward Jimmy.  "Uh, what's he saying?  And what are those weird helmets their wearing?"

            Jimmy shrugged.  "I don't know.  But those helmets seem to resemble the ones that our parents were wearing before they were almost sacrificed to the giant chicken."

            "So what do you suggest we do?"  Sheen and Libby were beginning to advance on them, arms outstretched as if ready to hug.

            "Run for it," Jimmy replied before he turned and sprinted down the street.

**A/N:** please review, they help me write faster.


	4. Caught!

**A/N: **Here's chapter 4.  Thank you to everyone who was nice enough to review my story.  As a little note, this is going to be the first of four Jimmy/Cindy stories that kind of intertwine and follow a common "timeline" (much like my digimon Üntä Trilogy, which I will return to soon).  However, I need a fitting, spiffy name.  I'm open to any and all suggestions, so please give me your input, and please R/R!

            Cindy ran up alongside Jimmy as the two raced down the street, away from Sheen and Libby.  Cindy struggled to talk.  "So, Neutron, where are we going?"

            "To my lab.  It'll only take a minute to get there, and we can figure out what's happening," Jimmy panted.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            Upon arriving at the lab entrance, Jimmy pulled out a strand of hair and let the computer read it.  As soon as the door opened, he and Cindy ran inside.

            Cindy stood frozen in her tracks as she looked around in awe.  She suddenly felt a hand grasp her wrist and start to pull her.

            "C'mon, Cindy.  You can look later.  We need to get to the Main Room." Cindy followed Jimmy down a corridor and into a larger room.  The floor was riddled with failed experiments, and there was a giant supercomputer mounted on the wall.  Jimmy quickly led her to it, but she quickly turned around and started looking around again.  She was disturbed by a voice behind her.

            "Attention Jimmy Neutr- hey, wait.  Is this thing on?  Okay, let me try again."  Cindy turned to see on the screen what appeared to be a message, and the one talking was definitely a Yolkian.  After clearing its "throat", it spoke again.  "Attention Jimmy Neutron, I am Ooblar.  Remember me, the King's royal assistant?  Well, we are returning to enslave you all and sacrifice you to Poultra.  So expect us soon.  Ta ta!"  The screen went blank.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            "Jimmy, if the egg things are outside, then why don't we just stay here?" Cindy asked.

            Jimmy looked back.  "Because one: we don't have anything to eat besides genetically engineered cactus quills, and two: maybe there's someone out there who can help us."  The first rays of sunshine were beginning to peek over the horizon as the two left the lab.  A light zephyr was rustling the leaves.  After a minute running, they happened to see someone working happily in their garden.

            "Hello Jimmy, hello Cindy," Miss Fowl squawked.  "Nice *BAWWK* day we're having, isn't it?"

            "Um, Miss Fowl," Jimmy said nervously.  "We were wondering, have you seen anybody wearing a funny green helmet and wanting to capture me or anything?"

            Miss Fowl looked confused.  "Why would they do that?"

            "Because…" Jimmy tried to find an answer.

            "It's a game," Cindy quickly finished Jimmy's sentence.

            "Oh.  They *BAWWK* went that waay."

            Jimmy nodded.  "Thanks."

            Suddenly a voice behind them.  "Capture Neutron!  Capture Neutron!" Carl started walking towards Jimmy and Cindy.  The two started to back up, but suddenly felt arms grab them from behind.

            "I caught him!" the Yolkian exclaimed gleefully.

            Cindy started struggling.  "Let us go, stupid egg!"

            "You'll never take us alive!" Jimmy added weakly.

            "Au contraire.  We have already made the entire town our slaves!" the Yolkian laughed.

            "But you just got here a few hours ago!" Cindy argued.

            "Yeah, but we're an advanced alien species, remember?  Now sit still while I take you both to the King."

            The ending for this chapter stinks, I know.  I had writer's block.  Please review and expect the next chapter soon!


	5. Dinner for Poultra

**A/N:** Extremely short chapter.  Please R/R.

          "Retroville Stadium?  What are we doing here?" Jimmy asked.

          "You'll see, human," the Yolkian answered before dropping Jimmy and Cindy on the ground.

          The football stadium was completely empty, devoid of anything but themselves, Goddard, the Yolkian, and what appeared to be a large podium in the middle of the field.  Suddenly, Jimmy saw a form rise up to the microphone.

          "So, we meet again, Jimmy Neutron."  Jimmy jumped when he discovered who the voice was coming from.

          King Goobot.

          "That's right, it's me, little boy genius.  I have returned for revenge.  It was exactly ten months ago now that you and your band of kids came to our planet and kidnapped the parents that we rightfully stole **[A/N: Any of you Princess Bride fans remember that from the movie?]**.  Now they're all my slaves, and you are going to be dinner for Poultra.  You, the dog, and the girl, too."

          Jimmy's face turned red with rage.  "What?!  What did Cindy ever do to you?  Why feed her to that three-eyed chicken?"

          King Goobot laughed.  "Well, because, Neutron.  One tiny little boy and a robot dog don't sound very appetizing, do they?  Now, it'll take the cargo ship carrying Poultra about three days to get here, and in the meantime, we're going to lock you up the dungeons.  See you in a few days!"

          As the three were escorted away, Jimmy could here the king laughing maniacally.

Okay, the next chapter should be out fairly soon.  Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy for a while.  Please review, and remember, I still need a name for the Jimmy/Cindy series!


	6. Three Days to Think

**A/N: **Here's chapter six.  If the characters seem slightly OOC, remember that they're trapped in a dungeon and haven't seen another living thing for days (that would drive most people insane).  Please R/R and enjoy!

            Cindy sat, knees drawn to her chest, on the verge of crying in the dank underground.  There was no way of escape, and even if there were, she would never be able to find it in the dim lighting.  For all she knew, Jimmy could be on the other side of the wall or miles away from her.  She was only two days from facing Poultra, and she had never gotten to tell Neutron what she really thought about him.  She felt solitary tear run warm down her cheek, but made no effort to wipe it away.  Cindy was famished; she hadn't had anything to eat since two nights ago, when she told Jimmy to meet her at the park.

            "Where are you, Jimmy?" Cindy asked no one in particular.  It came as no surprise that there was no reply.  "Will I ever be able to tell you that I- love you?" once again, the only response was her own voice reverberating softy against the damp walls.  "Now we're only days away from imminent doom, and I haven't even given you a hint.  Instead I ridiculed you and called you names.  I guess I even tried to make you jealous by sucking up to Nick.  What a fool I was."

            Cindy couldn't hold back tears any longer.  She started to sob freely.  Her throat was dry and was crying for water.  "Oh, Jimmy, will I ever see you again?" she asked as she lay down on the ground and shivered.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            Jimmy ran his hands around on the wall as he had done for the past few hours.  He still hadn't found the way own, and his head was starting to hurt from the futile calculations he was trying to mentally compute.

            "Doggone it, think.  _Think!_" he punched the wall in frustration.  He gripped his hand tightly as he felt his raw knuckles start to bleed.  He slumped to his knees as his thoughts turned to the morning before.  _What was Cindy trying to say to me?_  He thought he knew the answer, but wasn't really sure.  An infinite number of things could start with "I think I…" but one phrase in particular rang out above the rest: "I think I love you."

            But what did he know about love?  He knew what it felt like, but what _was_ it?  Jimmy started to laugh viciously, and shook his head when the ominous echo returned to him.  _As if Cindy would ever love me…_

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            It was now a half a day or so before the sacrifice, and Cindy was beginning to lose hope.  If they hadn't been rescued by now, they probably never would.  _Even Neutron's dumb inventions couldn't help us now._  She jerked her head when she heard a small creaking, to see a Yolkian standing there.

            "Change of plans, human," it said.  "Turns out you won't be sacrificed to Poultra in a few hours."  Cindy breathed a sigh of relief.  "You're going to be sacrificed _now_!" the Yolkian laughed as it grabbed Cindy's arm and dragged her from the cell.

I'll have the next chapter out soon (like tomorrow or something).  Please review, because it helps encourage me to write faster.


	7. Chain Reaction

**A/N: **Here's chapter seven. Please R/R.

Cindy stood calm as she felt the cold metal handcuffs clasp around her wrists. She looked to the side to see the same happen to Jimmy. It seemed so surreal to her. How was it possible that she was going to die within minutes? Yet a peaceful inevitability came over her, one that she couldn't explain. As they were led down into the stadium, she could see Poultra standing on the platform, ready for its next meal. She gulped noisily. 

"So, Neutron, do you have a plan?" she asked, her voice quivering with anxiety. 

"Not yet."

"Try one of those brain blast deals," Cindy suggested.

Jimmy seemed to be in deep thought when they stopped only feet away from Poultra. "C'mon, think," he muttered. Then his eyes lit up. "Brain blast! Cindy, you see the ten-foot chain that's connecting our handcuffs? Maybe we can get the chicken to bite through that. That way, one of us could fight while the other tries to get the keys!" 

Cindy grinned. "But wait, Neutron. How can we fight with our hands tied behind our backs?" 

As if on cue, there was a crash behind them. The two turned to find Nick Dean holding a Shock Prod **[A/N: I don't know if that's what they're called, but oh well]**, standing next to a dazed Yolkian lying on the ground. The noise seemed to disturb Poultra, however, who bent over to finish them off. 

"Run!!" Jimmy screamed. He and Cindy ran in opposite directions before they were being lifted off the ground. Cindy could feel her being tossed around as the chicken monster struggled against the chain. She clenched her teeth and awaited certain doom. 

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

Nick twirled the Shock Prod around skillfully, fighting his way to Jimmy and Cindy. It was a wonder he was still in control of himself, unlike everybody else in Retroville. 

**(Flash-Back)**

_Nick dove inside an alley as he watched the Yolkians walked by. He continued to back up until he hit a wall, then stopped and listened keenly. He clenched his fist as he waited for the slightest hint of someone that had followed him. When no sound came, he peeked out over the street. Nothing. _

_ He ran back home to find no one there, which wasn't much of a surprise. He had watched as his parents were enslaved, and they were nowhere to be found. There he lived for three days, keeping to the shadows. When he heard two Yolkians talking about the Stadium from outside. He ran to check it out. _

_ When he realized what was happening, he was able to catch a guard by surprise and disarm him. He had snuck his way into the stadium and was now making his way to save the only two that could save the town from certain destruction._

**)End Flash-Back(**

"Nick! Hey, over here!" Nick turned around to see Poultra snap the chains binding Jimmy and Cindy together. Cindy was running and calling to him. "Get the keys! Over there!" Nick instinctively ran in the direction Cindy was pointing, but was tackled suddenly by someone, but her didn't see who it was until he looked up. 

"Dad?!" 

Nick's father seemed to be struggling to stop himself, to no avail. "Son… get away… run!" 

Nick struggled, but his efforts were futile. He was pinned down, and he could feel the cold hands of the Yolkians' armor grab him. 

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

Jimmy jumped from the platform and ran for the other side of the stadium, made difficult by the fact that his arms were tied behind his back. He had discovered how to use the snapped chain as a whip, but took to dodging most of the time. Jimmy had watched Nick go down and get dragged away, and he was determined not to let that happen to him. 

Cindy made it to the keys first. She unlocked her cuffs while hitting the nearest Yolkian with a high-flying kick. As she rolled out of the way from another attack, she threw the keys to Jimmy. 

Jimmy leaped into the air to catch the keys. As he unlocked his restraints, he could hear King Goobot screaming. 

"Grab them! Lock the doors! _Get them!!_" 

Jimmy paid no heed as he ran towards Cindy. The latter spoke up first. 

"Neutron, they locked all the doors. How are we going to get out?" She was right. They were trapped. 

They were trapped.

Remember, please review. and also: I STILL DON'T HAVE A NAME FOR MY SERIES OF JIMMY/CINDY STORIES! PLEASE GIVE ME AN IDEA!!!!! Ta ta!


	8. A Plan

**A/N:** here's chapter eight.  Please R/R.

            "So, Jimmy?  What do we do this time?  We're stuck in here with a mob of aliens with no chance of escape.  How could things get any worse?" Cindy sighed.

            And as Murphy's Laws would have it, the two heard heavy footsteps from behind.  They turned to see Poultra walking toward them, mouth agape, eyes watching them hungrily.  Cindy was frozen in her tracks.  She looked over to see Jimmy hard in thought about something.  What it was she couldn't guess.  All she knew was that there was a giant chicken monster running at them.  Her life flashed before her eyes.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            Jimmy stood in deep thought.  How could they get through the doors?  Then he remembered: he had read about synchronization electronic doors.  They all ran on a constant power supply.  There had to be a fuse somewhere… of course!  On the doors themselves.  If he could send a powerful-enough shock into the circuits, he could disrupt the system.

            "Cindy?" he asked, aware of Poultra already bearing down on them.  "After we run away, I need you to get me a Shock Prod.  I think I know how to open the doors."

            Poultra was now only five feet away, but neither of the two found that they were frozen from fright.  Poultra grinned a malicious smile as it roared in victory.

            "_Runnn!_"

            Poultra looked down, its prey was gone.  It looked around with its three eyes, but found nothing.

            "I- is it gone y- yet, Jimmy?" Cindy shivered.

            "I'll g- go check," Jimmy replied, peering out from under the bench.  Poultra was facing the other way, squawking loudly.  Jimmy beckoned for Cindy to come out, and she complied.

            They were startled by a noise from behind them.  Cindy didn't give herself a chance to look before she turned and planted a flying kick onto the Yolkian's "face".  Jimmy reached out and grabbed the Prod before it fell onto the ground.

            "Lets go!" Jimmy said as he ran down towards the entrance of the stadium.  Cindy quickly caught up.

            When they made it to the door, Jimmy quickly jammed the Prod into the circuits on the side.  The sparked and flickered, but nothing happened.

            "Well, Nerdtron, I guess your brilliant plan didn't work aftera--"

            The door fell from its place.  Jimmy grinned in an I-told-you-so look before sprinting hastily away from the stadium.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            "Where's Goddard?" Cindy asked upon arriving at the lab.

            "I told him that if he ever escaped, he would go to the lab and try to find out more about the Yolkians," Jimmy shrugged.  He opened the lab door and ran inside.  Cindy followed intently.

            "Goddard?" Jimmy hollered.  His voice echoed eerily, and reminded Cindy of the underground cells.  She suddenly realized how famished she really was.  Three whole days without food, but she had managed to drink some water she had found in her prison.  It probably wasn't very healthy; however, it was the only thing to drink.  Her thoughts were interrupted when Goddard barked crazily at the sound of his master's voice.

            Cindy stuck another piece of chicken into her mouth.  She sat in Jimmy's dining room, while the boy genius tinkered around in his lab.  As she was about to down a fork-full of rice, Jimmy burst into the room.

            "Neutron?  Can't you at _least_ wait until I'm finished?" she asked, throwing down her fork, which clattered noisily onto her plate.

            "It'll only take a second.  I've discovered how to fight the aliens.  You see, they have a central command ship just out of our atmosphere, and…"

            "You mean we have to leave the atmosphere again?" Cindy asked.

            "Yeah, I already souped up my rocket, so that the turbo engines can get us through easier than before."  Cindy remembered the first time they all had tried to leave the atmosphere.  It almost ended in disaster.

            Cindy shook her head.  There was no denying it; it was inevitable.  She had better just go along with it.  "Jimmy, if we're going to go, you'd better at least have something to eat first."

            Jimmy laughed awkwardly, nodding his head in agreement.

            Finally done.  I've been really busy lately; so sorry this chapter came out _really_ late.  Please review, as it helps me write faster.


	9. Bump on the Head

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter.  The top name for the series someone's given me so far is my NvEoUrTtReOxN "insignia".  If you have any better ideas for the title, please tell me, but for now, please just R/R.

          Jimmy put his hands in his pockets as he inspected his rocket from a distance.  If the turbo boosters didn't work, then he'd be in real trouble.  But, as he examined the rocket, he realized he wasn't really concerned about his safety.  Rather, he was thinking about Cindy.  If something happened to her, it would be his entire fault.

          "So?  Are we going yet?" Cindy asked impatiently from the backyard doorway.

          "Yeah, hold on.  I just need to check the Drive Sequence," he replied without looking up.  "It should only take a few minutes."

          "Okay, Nerdtron.  Call me when it's ready."

          "It's ready," Jimmy said immediately.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

          Cindy gripped the seat tightly as the rocket began to vibrate violently.  Orange flames spewed from underneath, charring the pavement below.  Jimmy and Goddard sat directly in front of her.  Without warning, the rocket lifted off the ground, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed.  Cindy looked down to see the ground almost a hundred feet below.  She smiled inside.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

          "Catch Jimmy Neutron."  King Goobot stood (floated) in front of the two Yolkian pilots.  "We have proof that he and the girl are heading for the Control Ship.  Make sure they don't make it.  I want them alive.  Don't fail me."

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

          "Uh-oh." Jimmy stared at the blips on his radar.

          "What do you mean 'uh oh', Neutron?" Cindy asked, hiding the concern in her voice.

          "I think the aliens found us out," Jimmy replied worriedly.

          A low rumbling sound seemed to answer him.

          "I'm too low.  I can't go any faster."

          "Why not?" Cindy asked.  The enemy ships were in sight now.  They glowed green in the afternoon sun.

          "Oh no!  At the rate we're going, we're going to a head-on collision!  I'll have to slow it down a little."  Jimmy pulled a lever as far back as possible.  Cindy could almost hear the rocket screech in mid-air.  The Yolkian fighters grew nearer… and quickly.

          "Hold on, Cindy!  There's going to be some heavy turbulence!" Jimmy called.  It was too late.  The ship's rocking was so hard, she lost her grip on the seat and smacked her head on the metal backing of Jimmy's seat.  She cried out in pain, before the darkness engulfed her.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

          "Mission accomplished, right?" the Yolkian asked his partner.

          "Yeah.  They'll have to land soon, and then we'll catch 'em!"

          "I like your plan.  Neutron is ours!"

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

          "Goddard, take the controls."  Jimmy told his dog as he cautiously crawled into the back.  "Cindy?  Cindy?  Are you okay?" he whispered as he shook her gently.  She stirred slightly and opened her eyes.  "Cindy?  Are you okay?"

          "Yes, I would like a cup of lima bean sandwiches," Cindy muttered dreamily.  She closed her eyes and went out again.

          Jimmy shook his head.  "I guess that's a no."

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

          "Sir!  They're still coming!" the Yolkian whirled around to face his commander.

          "Impossible!  Close all docking bays!"

          "Commander Magoo, they're jammed!  I can't get a signal!"

          The Yolkian commander considered his options.  "Get some soldiers on every docking platform.  We have direct orders from the king not to let them through."

          "Aye-aye, sir!"

          There we go.  I haven't been able to write much lately, because I've been bogged down on homework.  Make sure you check out my Cartoon Anime Survivor, and for now, please review!


	10. Ready to Dock

**A/N:** The song "She's More" is owned and copyrighted by Andy Griggs (I edited it a little).  I couldn't think of a better place in the story to put it in besides here, but it isn't really a bad place, IMHO.  Please R/R.

            "C'mon, Cindy.  Please answer!" Jimmy said desperately.  Cindy still lay, unmoving.  "Please, Cindy!"  A tear fell from his eye and landed on her cheek.  Her eyes opened immediately.

            "Wha- where am I?  Who are you?" she asked.  Her eyes were clouded with confusion.  Jimmy opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again.  He knew what was wrong.

            Amnesia.

            There wasn't any point in explaining it all at the moment.  "I'll tell you later.  For now, just sit back and hold on."

_I like blue eyes, hers are green_

_Not the woman of my dreams_

_And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned_

_Five foot three isn't tall_

_She's not the girl I pictured at all_

_In those paint-by-numbers fantasies I've had_

            "Sir, Neutron is approximately three minutes away from leaving Earth's atmosphere.  We have guards at every docking bay.  They won't get through easily."

            "For your sake, I hope you're right.  It would be a shame for you to get spaced," the commander replied wryly.

            "Don't worry, sir.  I am."

**NvEoUrTtRoOxN**

            Jimmy looked back at Cindy, sitting there innocently.  She had no idea what was going on, and so she had nothing to worry about.  Not that Cindy ever _would_ worry, but still…

            "So, why are we up here?  And who _are_ you?" her voice startled Jimmy from his wandering thoughts.

            "My name's Jimmy, you're neighbor from across the street.  We're going up in space to rescue our best friends from an evil alien empire," Jimmy responded coolly.  He almost laughed at how calmly he could make such a dangerous mission sound.

_So it took me by complete surprise_

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes_

_She's not at all what I've been looking for_

_She's more_

            "Hold on tight, Cindy," Jimmy advised, fingering the turbo booster switch.

            "Cindy?  Is that my name?" Cindy asked, innocently.

            "Yes, it is.  Now get ready to clear the atmosphere!"  Jimmy gritted his teeth and flipped the switch.  The engine sputtered once- twice- and then stalled.

**NvEoUrTtRoOxN**

            "Have you fixed the doors yet?" the commander asked.

            "Not yet, sir.  We still haven't found what's wrong with them, either."

            Commander Magoo slammed his fist down on the counter and cursed.  "Find the problem, _now_!"

            "Yes, sir!" the Yolkian saluted before returning to his work.

_No, it wasn't at first sight_

_But the moment I looked twice_

_I saw the girl I was born to love_

_Her laughter fills my soul_

_And when I hold her I don't wanna let go_

_When it comes to her I can't get enough_

            "Not now, not now!" Jimmy held his breath.  But the engine started humming again, and accelerated out of the earth's atmosphere.

            It was Jimmy's second time in space fighting the Yolkians.  But this time, there were no sights to see.  The silhouette of the Control Ship loomed ominously ahead.  Suddenly, the ship rocked, throwing Jimmy back into his seat.  He tried to maneuver the rocket away, but the tractor beam was too powerful.  He was being pulled toward the Yolkian ship.

            "W- what's wrong, Jimmy?" Cindy asked shakily.

            Jimmy tried to remain calm.  "We're expected."

_So it took me by complete surprise_

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes_

_She's not at all what I was looking for_

_She's more_

_More than I dreamed of_

_More than any boy deserves_

_I couldn't ask for more than a love like hers_

            "Cindy, tell me if you see a long, silver stick on the floor by your feet," Jimmy commanded.  He kept his hands on the controls just in case.

            "Yeah, there's one, but there's all this electricity on one end."

            "Good.  Use it when we dock.  I have no idea how thick the force they're throwing at us is gonna be."

            Cindy looked on uncertainly.  "Why should _I_ use it?"

            "Because.  I don't know if you remember, but you take martial arts, and you're faster and stronger than I am."

            "Um, okay."

            Together the two were pulled along in the dark recesses of space, on a mission to once again defeat a highly advanced alien race and save their town.

_So it took me by complete surprise_

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes_

_She's not at all what I was looking for_

_She's more_

And that concludes the chapter.  I'm very sorry it took so long, but I've had a lot of work to do at school and at home.  Please review, it really helps me get chapters out faster.


	11. The Cure for Amnesia

**A/N:** Here's chapter 11.  Just two more chapters after this, and the story's done!  Also, although it probably wouldn't matter to anyone (cuz no one knows anything about the future NvEoUrTtReOxN stories), I'm thinking about deleting the last story of the series and adding another in the middle.  Anyways, please R/R!

            Jimmy tensed as the rocket drew into the green docking bay.  Below was a group of about ten Yolkians, ready to capture the trio.  The ship began to lower; it was now or never.

            "Goddard, activate Fly Mode."

            Goddard barked, and transformed into a small, two-person jet.  Jimmy looked at the Yolkians below uneasily.  As the rocket lowered, they began to walk towards them.

            One spoke.  "Greetings, Jimmy Neutron.  I am Private Ega, and we will now accept your unconditional surrender."

            _Man, they just get right to the point, don't they?_ Jimmy thought, as he mounted Goddard, who was hidden from view of the aliens.

            "And," he continued, "if you decline, we'll be forced to either capture you and forcefully take you back to your planet, or," he paused for effect, "execute you."

            Jimmy felt a shiver run down his spine.

            "So, which will it be, Neutron?"

            Jimmy grinned.  "Neither."  With that, he fired up Goddard as he reached over to grab Cindy's hand and pull her onboard, just as they flew out from the room.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            Cindy crawled along the floor, her corduroys covered in dust.  Her head was foggy and throbbing with every beat of her heart.  Jimmy was right in front of her, with Goddard next to him.  The past few minutes had happened so fast.  She remembered Jimmy grabbing her hand, then the two flying out from the room, maneuvering through a field of shock prods whizzing past, and then crawling through the dusty, dirty floor.  Her memory seemed to be getting worse.

            "Hey, you!  What are you doing here?!"

            Cindy turned to see one of the aliens behind her, pointing a prod menacingly in Jimmy and Cindy's direction.  Before she knew what she was doing, she was standing above the dazed egg-alien, shock prod in hand.  She looked down at the weapon questionably.

            "Well, Goddard.  It seems Cindy didn't forget martial arts at all," she heard Jimmy whisper.  She turned to glare at him; she wasn't sure if it was an insult per se, but it kinda sounded like one.

            If Jimmy had noticed, he was unfazed.  He peered around a corner, making sure most of his gigantically huge, crazy shaped hair was hidden from view.  He turned and nodded his head, telling Cindy to follow him, and then quickly disappeared around the corner.

            Rounding the bend, Cindy tried to keep pace with Jimmy as quietly as possible.  In front of her was a kitchen-like room.  There was a high table close-b, and directly in front was a 'Caution- Wet Floor' sign.  Cindy shrugged and continued to follow the boy and metal dog in front of him.  But soon, her foot slipped on the liquid on the floor.  She starting to slip and slide as she lost control of her legs.  The last thing she remembered before total blackness was the sharp pain in her head as she smacked it against the table.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            Jimmy turned on his heels at the sound of a thud.  Cindy was lying on the floor, looking much the same way she did in the rocket.  He ran up to her, making sure he didn't slip on the wet floor.

            He stared shaking her gently, as he had done before, but much more sarcastically this time.  "Guess it wasn't really your day, huh?"

            Before he knew what was happening, Cindy had pushed him away.  "Get off me, Neutron!"  Jimmy slid a few feet before falling down.

            "Cindy!  You're okay!" he exclaimed.

            "Well, no duh, Neutron!  Why wouldn't I be?"

            "You see, you hit your head when we were coming here, and you got amnesia, and so I had to retell everything and then we got here and we had to escape all the aliens and then we came in here and you hit your head again and now you're better."

            "Whoa, there, Jimmy!  Take a breath and tell me again."

            Jimmy shook his head.  "Never mind that.  We need to keep going.  Now if only we had a map…"

            "Uh, Neutron?  If you need a map, there's one on the wall right in front of us," Cindy suggested.

            Jimmy looked up.  "Oh, so there is.  Heh." Jimmy said, slightly embarrassed.  "Well, c'mon, Vortex!  Before the aliens find--"

            "Look!  There they are!"  Jimmy turned to see the corridor behind them swarming with Yolkians.

            "Uh, Cindy?  I suggest we run," Jimmy whispered uneasily.

            As the two turned to run, Cindy answered sarcastically, "Gee, what was your first clue Neutron?"

Chapter eleven's done.  Stick around for the final two chapters.  Please review, and I'll write faster (considering I'm not busy or am bogged down on homework).  See ya!


	12. Meeting the Commander

**A/N:** Here we go.  The second to last chapter.  Please R/R, and enjoy yourselves.

"In here!" Jimmy pulled Cindy's arm around a corner and into a storage closet.

"Oww, watch it- hey!  What the heck are you doing, Neutron?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy looked out a small hole in the electronic door.  "We should be safe in here," he whispered in reply.

"But, what if--"

"Shh!" Jimmy interrupted.  "They'll hear us!"  Silently, the two listened in to what the Yolkians were saying.

"Well, where are they, private?"

"I don't know, sir.  I saw them right here, and then they were gone!"

"I don't think a couple of human kids and a toy dog just--"

"Hey!  Did you hear that, sir?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like a growl.  You know, like a dog…"

"Yes, sir!  But more specifically, like that robotic one."

"You mean the one that's on our ship?"

"Yeah, and it seemed to be coming from the closet…"

Jimmy could see the Yolkian reaching for the control panel on the wall. In a second, it would all be over.  A futile mission to save their town, and essentially, the human race.

But he had a plan.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

Cindy tried to stay as silent as she could, slipping into the shadows of the closet.  She gripped the shock prod in her hand, ready to swing at the Yolkian as soon as the door opened.  She heard a beep- the door's control panel- and then the door started sliding to the right.  But instead of cold mechanical hands reaching in to grab her, she heard voices.

"See?  We told you."

"Nothing in there."

"You were wrong, private."

Cindy opened her eyes slowly.  The Yolkian was right in front of her, and he didn't see her?

"I must've been hearing things," he muttered to himself.

Jimmy, crouching behind her, had a smile on his face.  He held something behind his back, but Cindy couldn't see it.  The Yolkian shook his head and turned to leave.

After the door had closed, Jimmy gave himself a mental pat on the back.  He looked at his invention, which had probably saved both their lives.  As if reading Cindy's expression, he pointed to it and explained what it was. [A/N: I'll just let you guys use your imagination.]

It was only then that the two realized what the closet was full of.  Jimmy reached up to grab a shock prod for himself.  After inspecting it carefully, Jimmy looked behind him at the wall.  The map was crude; it actually looked more like a blueprint.  The paper was damp and torn in places, and was wrinkled from age, but it was a map nonetheless, and even if there was a possibility it was a little outdated, it could still come in handy.  He took it from the wall questionable.  God knew why an advanced alien race would make a paper map instead of an electronic one.

Slowly the three looked around a corner to make sure the halls were clear before emerging from the closet.  Cindy brushed herself off and walked over to where Jimmy was studying the map.  She tried to look over his shoulder, but every time she did, Jimmy would just tilt the map so that she couldn't read it.

Eventually, Jimmy lowered the map and motioned with his hand down the hall.  Cindy shrugged, having no choice but to follow.

"Neutron, where are we going?" Cindy asked as Jimmy stopped for a moment and looked around.

Before Jimmy could answer, Goddard ran down an adjacent hall, out of sight.

"You'll see when we get there, Vortex," Jimmy replied as he started walking down the halls again.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

Jimmy rounded the corner, hanging more and more onto the walls, as he got closer to his destination.  He glanced back at the map just as Cindy caught up to him.  He looked up to see the door he was making his way to.  

Slowly, Jimmy got down on all fours and gestured Cindy to do the same.  He started crawling toward the door, incessantly glancing both ways up and down the corridor to make sure no one was following.  Finally, he stood and brushed himself off.  His hand reached for the button to open the electronic door.  He hesitated for a moment, and pushed the button.

Every Yolkian within the bridge of the ship turned to see the two earth children standing there, armed with shock prods.  One in particular caught Jimmy's attention.  As he wheeled around, he could see all the badges adorning his metal casing.  He appeared be a higher ranking than the rest of his- obviously- subordinates.

He spoke.  "Well, if it isn't the infamous Jimmy Neutron and his girlfriend."  Hearing this, Jimmy clenched his weapon so tight he could see his knuckles turn pale.  "My name is Commander Magoo, and this is my ship."

Jimmy opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as the commander continued to talk.  "I have direct orders from the king to capture you and take you back to your planet alive.  You both have over ten charges against you, eight of which carry the penalty of execution.  Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.  Which do you prefer?"

Jimmy stepped forward and shouldered the sparking spear.  "Neither.  We won't let you take us back."

Commander Magoo sighed and shook his head.  "I thought as much.  Very well."  With a leisurely snap of his fingers, every Yolkian in the room advanced on the two, bearing their deadly weapons.  It was clear that Jimmy and Cindy were outnumbered ten to one.  But that didn't hinder the duo as they charged hopelessly into the fray.

I'm _so_ sorry it took so long to update.  Homework, tests, and general lack of interest in writing (and of course, writer's block) bogged me down.  But that's okay, because _there's only one chapter left!_  I'll get it out ASAP, and hopefully it won't take another two months J.  See ya!


	13. Escape!

**A/N:** Argh! Sorry! That's just like me… get to the last chapter and get multi-month long writer's block (and lack of interest). Well, it's the last chapter nonetheless. Please R/R, and enjoy!

          Cindy quickly pulled a Purple Flurp from her pocket, opening it and taking a large gulp. Tossing it onto a table for later, she slid a few feet before swinging her weapon in a wide arc, slamming the nearest Yolkian hard into the floor. Another Yolkian lunged at her, but Cindy blocked his swing, delivering a swift barrel kick into his metal casing, dazing him. But it was clear that she couldn't hold them off alone; there had to be almost thirty of the cruel aliens in the room.

          Jimmy quickly caught on, taking a quick sip of the Purple Flurp Cindy left on the table. But he was nowhere near as strong or quick as her, and he soon ran into trouble. A Yolkian managed to parry his attack, allowing it to administer a powerful swipe at his head. Jimmy fell to the ground, although he couldn't feel the force of his hitting the floor. His head was throbbing, and he was barely fighting off unconsciousness. The last thing he felt was the collar of his shirt being tugged up into the air, before everything turned black.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

Cindy smashed the casing for one Yolkian before a thud caught her attention. She turned to see Jimmy lying still on the ground, his chest barely moving with his shallow (and painful) breath. She held in her anger as one Yolkian picked the boy genius up by the shirt collar, grinning maliciously.

The aliens took advantage of her momentary lack of concentration to grab her and use the bar of their Shock Prods to keep her in place. She struggled to hit the Yolkian constraining her, but the cold metal bar pressing hard against her neck coupled with the fact that her Prod was forced away from her made that impossible. She had no choice but to go limp, feigning unconsciousness. Her ruse appeared to work, as she was rudely dropped into the ground.

"Sir, the humans have been subdued," one Yolkian commented.

"Excellent," Commander Magoo replied. We shall take them back to their planet where they may be properly executed. I congratulate you, Private. You can be sure to expect a promotion.

"And as for the rest of you, set a direct course for Retroville. I want-"

The commander was cut off by an alarm. Cindy opened one of her eyes a crack, to see every Yolkian in the room staring at the ceiling, red lights reflecting off of their metal casings.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. FIVE MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCTION."

This sent the Yolkian in a crazy frenzy, all rushing out through the door to the escape pods. The commander exploded with rage, trying to keep order among his subordinates. He rushed out the door after the others.

Cindy sat up. Her neck was aching, but either she didn't feel it, or she didn't care. She ran over to Jimmy, crouching beside the boy genius. She shook him until he heard a slight groan.

"Jimmy?"

"Wha-"

"Don't move. You're hurt." Cindy tried to get him to sit down, to no avail.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. FOUR MINUTES LEFT UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCTION."

Jimmy shot up like a rocket. Taking the map from his back pocket, he hastily unfolded it and dragged Cindy by the arm out the door.

"Hey! Watch it, Neutron!"

Jimmy didn't answer. He leaned against the wall, eyes scanning the map in front of him. Suddenly, he turned and ran down to the right.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

          "SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. THREE MINUTES LEFT UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCTION."

          Jimmy rounded a corner, ending up in a large room with several small doors in the wall. Only one was still open. As soon as Cindy caught up, he sprinted down to one of the escape pods.

          As soon as he reached the door, however, he felt something hit his ankles. He tripped, hitting the ground with a hard smack. Commander Magoo stared down at him with a satisfied smile.

          "Not so fast, Neutron."

          The Yolkian was advancing, chasing Jimmy backwards on his hands and feet. The alien pointed his Prod at him.

          "A captain always goes down with his ship. But you two are coming with me."

          Cindy rushed forward, ready for a fight. But before she could reach the Commander, he jabbed her in the stomach. Hard. Cindy doubled over, walking backwards before falling.

          Jimmy stood back up shakily. "What about sacrificing us?"

          Magoo laughed. "The time for that is over. You're mine for the two and a half minutes before we all meet our doom."

          "Are you crazy?!"

          The Yolkian was taken aback by this. He snarled, dealing another blow to the boy genius.

          "Don't you talk back to me!" the Commander was fuming, which was showed by the stream of blood trickling down Jimmy's forehead.

          "Stop it!" Cindy readied her Shock Prod to attack. Magoo glared at her.

          "Will you two ever learn?" The Yolkian lunged at Cindy, ready to knock her out cold quickly.

          He was stopped when another Prod flew through the air, smashing the casing protecting his gooey form. Jimmy groaned, before rising to his knees. Painfully, he stood up further, raising his hand just above his hairline. He pulled his hand back to see the crimson blood from Commander Magoo's Shock Prod.

          "Still want a fight, Neutron? Fine. I'll give it to you."

          "SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. TWO MINUTES LEFT UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCTION."

          Magoo grabbed Jimmy's Prod off the ground, making his way towards him. Jimmy didn't budge, and tried to hide his fear. He couldn't let Cindy see him like that…

          "Jimmy!"

          "Take this!" Jimmy clasped his eyes shut, waiting for the impact. It never came.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

          "Jimmy!" Cindy yelled, helpless to stop the oncoming attack against him.

          "Take this!" Magoo swung, but a blur sped towards him, swiping the Shock Prod from his grasp. When Goddard turned around, the Prod was held in his mouth. The Commander turned, immense anger burning his eyes. He charged, ready to rip the mechanical dog to shreds. As he started forward, Cindy put her momentum into her Shock Prod. It flew straight as an arrow, piercing the metal casings of the Yolkian, sending sparks and streams of electricity in all directions. He dropped to the floor, obviously disabled.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. ONE MINUTE LEFT UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCTION."

Cindy ran over to Jimmy grabbing his wrist and half-dragging him to the escape pod.

"_Neutron!!_" The Commander's screaming was cut off by the closing of the pod door, and the sound of it detaching from the control ship. The three looked out the window, gazing at the stars gracing the black void of space. The pod swung around, allowing them to see Earth. They were going steadily towards it, but it was clear that it was still a ways off. They turned to see out the other window, at the control ship 'above' them. An explosion rattled the bottom of the ship, followed by one on the bridge. Soon the whole thing was covered with miniature explosions. The flashes cast a yellowish reflection of the kids' faces, as the watched the rest of the ship go down in a fiery blast.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

"Ow! Watch it, Vortex!"

"Don't be such a baby, Jimmy. We need to clean that cut if you don't want an infection." Cindy rubbed the gash on Jimmy's forehead with a wet rag supplied by Goddard.

"An infection in space? Highly unlikely. The chances of-"

"Shut your yap, will ya? I'm just trying to help."

"Well it hurts!"

Cindy sighed, removing the rag for a moment. She got up in Jimmy's face, making him shrink back a little. But instead of looking angry, she smiled smugly.

"Hey, c'mon. We just made a hundred-plus narrow escapes, brought an alien empire to ruin single-handedly… again, and rescued our friends from mind-controlling helmets. And you're telling me you're afraid of a little washcloth?"

Jimmy let out a defeated sigh, and let Cindy clean his forehead again.

"By the way, Neutron, who put the ship on self-destruct mode anyway?"

Goddard barked happily, proud of his accomplishments.

"Oh." Cindy nodded and went back to work.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

The escape pod was growing ever hotter as it entered the Earth's atmosphere. The ground was rising up at an alarming rate, the calculated time until impact at a couple seconds. Involuntarily, Jimmy and Cindy tightly grasped hands, waiting for the crash. It came, sending clouds of dust and chips of concrete into the air. Opening his eyes, Jimmy slowly and carefully opened the door, stepping into the nighttime Retroland amusement park. Cindy and Goddard soon followed. They didn't have to go far before three others ran up to join them.

"Jimmy! You're all right!" Sheen yelled right in Jimmy's face.

"Hey Jimmy. How're you doin'?" Carl greeted.

"Hey Cindy! Whussup girlfriend?" Libby asked, music blaring from her headphones.

"Hey Jimmy, what's with your head?" Sheen asked bluntly.

Jimmy laughed and shook his head. "More importantly, what happened to the Yolkians?"

"We whooped 'em after we could move again," Libby remarked proudly.

"They flew away, and they took the chicken with them," Carl said.

Sheen yawned. "I'm tired, which is kind of weird. Yet strangely interesting…"

Jimmy stared at him. "So you'll miss the Ultralord marathon that's on in a couple minutes?"

Sheen snapped to attention. "Ultralord? There's another Ultralord marathon? C'mon, guys!"

He ran down the street like a bullet, while Carl panted, trying to catch up.

"C'mon, Cindy. Let's go." Libby waved her hand and started walking away.

"I'll catch up in a minute," Cindy replied. She turned to Jimmy.

The two stood in silence for a minute. "Cindy…" Jimmy began. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you."

Cindy stood there a moment, thinking of what to say. "Thanks, Neutro- hey, wait a minute! _You_ couldn't have done it without _me_? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was just-"

"You ever think it was _me_ who couldn't have done it without _you_?"

"No, I just-"

"That's right, you didn't."

The two started walking towards town, back to their constant bickering.

I know, crappy ending. But that' not the end, remember? Sometime soon, I'll start working on the next installment in the NvEoUrTtReOxN series. Keep your eyes peeled for a preview after the completion of Cartoon Anime Survivor!


	14. Preview of 'El Dorado'

**A/N:** This is a chapter-long or so preview of 'El Dorado', the next installment of the NvEoUrTtReOxN series. This is intended to be the darkest story in the series, more so than the first and much more than the two afterwards. Please enjoy this preview, and R/R.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            Cindy stood and looked around, shielding her eyes from the intense sun with her hand. The cloudless sky looked wonderful, but the wasteland spread in front her was bleak and dour. "Uh, Jimmy?" she asked uncertainly, turning to the boy lying in front of her.

            Jimmy groaned and turned around. "What is it?" he asked.

            "Um, where are we?"

            Jimmy managed to his knees and looked around. He gasped, "I… I have no idea. There… must have been some kind of malfunction." He slowly pulled the machine from his pocket, examining it carefully.

            "Oh great," Cindy muttered sarcastically. She sighed and sat down Indian-style, resting her head in her hands.

            The two sat in silence for a few minutes, while Jimmy continued to inspect his new invention. "There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with it. So why aren't we at the park?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion. He looked up at the brown otherworldly surroundings. "Maybe we should take a small look around," he suggested, standing up. "I'm sure we can figure this out. We can't be that far from home."

            "If you say so," Cindy muttered, standing back up and yawning. The two started walking ahead.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            After an hour, Cindy noticed something in the distance. Something could be faintly seen rising just over the horizon.

            "What do you think that is, Jimmy?" she asked uncertainly.

            Jimmy shrugged. "I have no idea. But it looks like smoke. Maybe there's something going on over there. We should check it out," he said.

            "But that looks really far off. Maybe fifty miles," Cindy groaned. "Let's take a break first."

Jimmy nodded. "I need one too." He sat down on a large stone, looking at the red-orange dirt on the ground.

"Wait a minute," Jimmy muttered, picking a handful of the soil up. "Something's not right here." He brought the dust up to his face.

"Oh, c'mon Neutron." Cindy sighed. "_Everything_'s not right! We're sitting here in some desert wasteland who-knows-where, because you wanted to test out that new teleport thing!" she took a step backward to a large jagged rock rising from the ground, leaning against it with her arms crossed. "So what went wrong, Jimmy? Let me ask you that. What went-"

"Gunpowder."

Cindy uncrossed her arms and stood back up. She paused for a moment. "Gunpowder?" she repeated uncertainly.

Jimmy looked up at her. "There's gunpowder in the soil." He let the dirt slowly slip through his fingers.

Cindy walked over and sat next to Jimmy. "Where do you think it might have come from?"

"I don't know. Maybe from a gun or something. Probably just some kind of weapon. But there's something else…" he trailed off and turned away.

Cindy leaned forward, trying to look at his face. "What is it?"

Jimmy stood. He crossed his arms and looked up at the sky, still facing away from Cindy. "I may be mistaken, but I think there are small traces of gold." he replied.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

The two were silent for a while, pondering on what this meant. Cindy had a million questions speeding around in her head, but Jimmy was deep in thought, and she didn't want to bother him.

The sun was now beginning to slip down into the western sky, beating down on the two in their stillness. Cindy looked toward it, shielding her eyes. But something else caught her eye.

A small cloud of dust was getting closer and closer. As it drew nearer, the sound of a car engine grew louder. Jimmy seemed to notice it as well, although he made no strong indication of it.

After a few moments, the brown Jeep stopped in front of the two, and a young man in fatigues jumped over the low closed door and faced the two. His short brown hair was spiked, and there was a small scar on his right cheek.

After a brief moment of silence he spoke. "Thank god. I've been looking for you. Get in the car, and don't ask questions." He opened the door and motioned for them to enter, but neither of them budged. "C'mon Jimmy, Cindy. I haven't got all day."

Jimmy took a step back. "How… do you know my name?" he asked softly.

The older man shook his head. "I've known you for a long time. Now just get in the car. We don't have much time left."

The two thirteen-year-olds looked at each other, before slowly making their way to the brown Jeep.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

The drive was silent for the first few minutes. The rocky, jagged ground threw the vehicle over every bump, amplifying the effects on the passengers, as they weren't wearing seatbelts.

It was the older man who spoke up first. "So how old are you now?" he asked Jimmy. "Thirteen, right?"

Jimmy looked up at him, a shocked expression printed on his face. "Yeah…" he answered slowly. He had too many questions to ask, but didn't know where to start.

"I remember my first time out here. I was acting much the same way you are now," the older man rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"And- where exactly _is_ here?"

"Listen Jimmy. The problem isn't where. It's _When_."

Jimmy looked up at him. "When? What?"

The man shook his head. "Don't worry. It will all become clear very soon."

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

Over the next few minutes of the silent drive, Cindy noticed that they were heading towards the smoke they had seen earlier. She was sitting in back, while Jimmy rode shotgun. Speaking of shotgun, a rifle was lying on the floor of the Jeep, just inches away from her foot. It was making her feel a little edgy, but then again, everything about this place was making her feel that way.

Soon what looked like the smoldering ruins of a town came into view, which appeared to be the cause of the smoke. Cindy leaned forward over the door to get a better view.

As the car pulled in close to the town, the man jumped out. "C'mon guys. We have to run." Jimmy and Cindy didn't argue; they instinctively jumped out and followed him. After a few minutes, they saw a field of large tents spread around in a large open area. They followed the man into a medium-sized one on the outside.

The inside was messy, and littered with broken gadgets. _Looks like Jimmy's lab_, Cindy thought quietly to herself.

The man was deep in thought, as if reminiscing something from the past, which was hastily broken by Jimmy. "So, uh, can you explain to us what's happening?" he asked, wrinkling his brow in curiosity.

The man looked at him, then Cindy, and then back to Jimmy. "Your invention, the one that was supposed to teleport you… it malfunctioned. It sent you quite a bit away from your planned destination. Right now, you're in South America."

The two children looked at each other in shock. "Well, then what did you mean in the car? When you said that the problem is 'when'?"

The man scratched the back of his neck. "Well, the machine malfunctioned in another way too. It brought you ten years into the future."

The two gasped again, and Jimmy took a step back. "Does- that mean…" he stuttered.

The man smiled and put a hand out. "James Neutron, at your service."

Expect to see 'El Dorado' posted very soon, maybe in the next week or so. Until then, see ya!


End file.
